1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nanowire light emitting device and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a nanowire light emitting device producible at a low manufacturing cost and which can be used for forming a large size device and a method of fabricating the nanowire light emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light emitting diode (LED) using gallium nitride (GaN) is used as a light emitting device. Although the GaN-based LED has high light emitting efficiency, it has a mismatch problem with a substrate, thus making it difficult to be used for producing a large size device.
Technologies using nanostructures for light emitting devices are being developed. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 10-326888 discloses a light emitting device comprising a nanowire made of silicon and a method of fabricating the light emitting device. After a catalytic layer such as gold is deposited on a substrate, the silicon nanowire is grown from the catalytic layer by flowing silicon tetrachloride (SiCl4) gas into a reactor. The silicon nanowire light emitting device, however, has a low light emitting efficiency while being manufactured at a low cost.
U.S. patent Publication No. 2003/0168964 discloses a nanowire light emitting device having a p-n diode structure. In this case, the lower portion of the nanowire light emitting device is formed of an n-type nanowire and the upper portion is formed of a p-type nanowire, and the nanowire light emitting device emits light from the junction region of the two portions. Other components are added using a vapor phase-liquid phase-solid phase (VLS) method in order to fabricate a nanowire light emitting device having the p-n junction structure.
As the nanowire light emitting device having the p-n junction structure is grown on a catalytic layer, the n-type nanowire and the p-type nanowire are sequentially formed, thus making it difficult to obtain a high quality p-n junction structure.